


The Last Days of Summer

by DancingSnowflakes23



Series: A Dynasty of Dragons Series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Lyanna Stark Lives, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaella lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSnowflakes23/pseuds/DancingSnowflakes23
Summary: Seventeen years have passed since the Mad King had been deposed by his son and heir Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Seventeen years of peace, seventeen years of summer.But as the first signs of autumn become apparent the words of House Stark ring more true than ever.Winter is coming.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Aegon Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen (Past), Jaime Lannister/Lysa Tully (past), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne (minor), Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen/OC, Rickard Stark/Rhaella Targaryen (minor), Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha, Viserys Targaryen/OC
Series: A Dynasty of Dragons Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088156
Comments: 40
Kudos: 88





	1. Rhaenys

**Rhaenys**

King’s Landing was filled with the smell of summer. The sky was bright blue and the sun's touch pleasant on her skin but she still longed to return to Summerhall, her favourite place in the world.

Yet, her brother Uncle was about to be wed and as a Princess of House Targaryen, it would be strange indeed if she didn’t attend his wedding to Lady Joanna Lannister.

Strangely, she thought it would for the better. Her presence might encourage Aegon to do something foolish and Rhaenys was much too old for such childish moments. She had been wed for nearly two years and her first babe had been born only six moons ago. A healthy girl by the name of Cassara, named after Lord Robert’s late mother.

Rhaenys had initially wanted to name her child after Lord Robert’s grandmother, but her husband had told her it would only anger his father if they did such a thing.

Rhaenys had not been surprised by his reaction. Steffon Baratheon had always been grown-up beyond his ten and four years of age. By looks, he took more after his father, Lord Baratheon, but in character, he was just like his Uncle Stannis Baratheon. He was most of the time quiet, almost broody, but not as humorless as his Uncle.

Not that Rhaenys blamed him for being that way. Lord Stannis may be the Lord Castellan of Storm’s End, but he and his brother rarely saw eye to eye, especially when it came to matters of coin and women.

Rhaenys herself had felt rather indifferent to her husband on her wedding day.

Partly, because he had been a child and partly because she had never liked the idea of marrying a Baratheon, a man who had once threatened her father’s life. Now that she had been wed for nearly two years, she had made peace with the idea and had grown fond of her husband.

He was an intelligent and well-read boy, albeit rather sickly due to a bout of Greyscale he had caught as a young boy.

That he was the heir to the Stormlands only added to the pressure that was resting on his shoulders.

"You should close the window, my lady,“ Rhaenys heard one of her lady’s say. She was from Lord Estermont’s household and also the nursemaid of her babe. "The smell is so unpleasant.“

"It’s not as bad as usual,“ Rhaenys said and smiled, as she gathered her skirt to walk over to the lady. She picked up her babe and carried her around. She was all rosy-cheeked with a patch of black hair atop her head and deep purple eyes that reminded her of her father.

Again, Robert Baratheon had not been pleased, but Rhaenys had learned to ignore his opinions.

Her babe giggled lightly and she started humming a song, but the sound of the opening door interrupted their happy moment.

It was no other than her husband and his brother Tommen, a strong and healthy boy that came more after his father than his mother. Only their sister Lady Myrcella, who had inherited the graceful build of her mother and the coloring of her father. Rhaenys wouldn’t be surprised if she had gone riding with her wild cousins, lead by no other than her aunt Daenerys.

"It seems they are coming,“ her husband declared. He loomed over her a little. He was still growing. "Your brother and Uncle Viserys. Their ship has been sighted.

Rhaenys smiled brightly, a feeling of warmth spreading through her, as she thought of meeting her brother again.

Two years ago, he had sailed for Braavos with his uncle Viserys to do business on behalf of his king. It had been his way to escape the whisperings at court and a way to find adventure. Rhaenys had only received a handful of letters throughout the last two years, but she was sure he would have a lot to tell.

"I should change into a better dress,“ she told her husband and called upon her ladies, who quickly helped her to change into a crimson dress. Her hair was already made and thus it didn’t take long before she found herself in the throne room, where her father King Rhaegar had gathered his court around him.

Her mother was there and so were Queen Lyanna and her other two children. Visenya was a young girl with silver hair and grey eyes, who hardly knew their brother. Aemma was even younger but dark-haired like her mother and purple-eyed like her father. In temper, the two of them couldn’t be any more different. Visenya was a loud and boisterous child while Aemma was quiet and thoughtful, a sweet girl that was more suited to become a Septa than a Princess.

Her father and Aegon weren’t far. As the heir, Aegon had a place at his father's side, while his wife remained with Rhaenys’s mother.

Rhaenys could see her smile at Aegon, who didn’t seem to notice her at all. His gaze was focused on the door. He too must have missed their brother, though he had always had the most from him.

Her brother entered in the company of their Uncle Viserys, who looked just as much changed as their brother. His once pale skin held a healthy tan color and his long silver hair was braided back behind his ears and held together with a shining black brooch. His black-and-red finery was just as beautiful to look upon and made her brother look almost like a commoner compared to his Uncle.

Jaehaerys‘ complexions were also darker than she remembered. He looked as if the sun had kissed him properly and it suited him well. It made him look less like the withdrawn boy she had known in the past. Aegon’s perpetual shadow as some had called him.

Not even his dark clothing could hide his growth, though the fact that Lord Tywin Lannister was beside him, a dwarf, helped.

He too was dressed in rich clothing, but that couldn’t hide his ugliness. Rhaenys didn’t whether she should pity him or be disgusted by his presence. He was after all her brother’s friend.

"You are very welcome, brother,“ her father greeted Viserys. "I hope your travel was kind.“

"Kind enough,“ her Uncle replied in the usual calm tone. "But you know how it is, your grace. It depends on the winds blowing across the Narrow Sea.“

"I know it,“ her father replied and smiled warmly. He turned his head and patted Jaehaerys‘ shoulder. "And you, my son. I sent away a boy and now you return to me as a man. I am pleased.“

If Jaehaerys was embarrassed by their father’s display of affection it didn’t show on his face. He simply smiled and returned lowered his head a little.

"I am glad to be back, your grace.“

"So are we all,“ Queen Lyanna added softly. She looked like she wanted to kiss and hug her son, but that would not be appropriate now. "None of us thought you would stay away for so long.“

"It was necessary, mother,“ Jaehaerys replied. "Or otherwise we would have not been able to do right by our king.“

"It matters not how long it took you,“ Aegon added cheerfully. "We are all simply happy to have you back, brother.“

It was then, that the hall was filled with laughter and clapping, as the two brothers embraced each other.

Rhaenys clapped as well, but she couldn’t help but notice the tight playing on Lady Lady Margaery Tyrell’s lips and her hand resting on her swollen belly.

It seems she was not at all pleased by Jaehaerys‘ return.

…


	2. Aegon

**Aegon**

Aegon couldn’t help but notice how different his brother looked. He had been a young boy when he had left in the company of his uncle Viserys and now he was nearly as tall as Aegon. His once soft features had also changed into the hardened Stark face that Aegon had often beheld in his grandfather, Lord Rickard Stark, though his brother had a certain fullness to his lips that resembled their father.

Not only that. His brother had also gained a proper tan while he spent time abroad in Essos. It made him look almost Dornish, more like Rhaenys, who looked more like Jaehaerys‘ sister than his.

Not that it changed anything about his sister’s beauty. Aegon could never get enough time to look upon her, but he knew that was wrong. His eyes should be on Lady Margaery Tyrell, his wife, who was seated beside Daenerys and Aegon.

Across them sat his brother Jaehaerys, his sisters, and their mother Queen Lyanna. Aegon’s mother was still in Dorne and Rhaenys seated beside their father, whose gaze was flickering from one person to the other. Beside Aegon was also his uncle Viserys, who was glowering at Visenya whenever she grinned at him.

His father had always been a calm person, but tonight he looked oddly happy. It seemed he was pleased to have most of his family back together.

Aegon wished his wedding feast could have been just as simple, but he knew that was another perk of being a prince of House Targaryen. One could never escape one’s duties.

"Is it true that you were in Lys?“ Visenya asked her uncle Viserys. "Did you find dragons there?“

Viserys frowned at that and jerked his head at Jaehaerys. "You should ask your brother about that, little runt. He is the one that dragged me through half of Essos to search for them.“

"And did you find one?“ Visenya asked again, her grey eyes fixed on Jaehaerys.

A strange smile played on his lips in that moment. "I brought many gifts for you. Do you want to see them?“

Visenya nearly burst from her chair while her sister Aemma was more hesitant.

"What did you bring?“

"Quite a lot,“ Jaehaerys promised and soon enough he asked the servants to bring the promised gifts. It were three boxes filled with all kinds of gems. There were books written in High Valyrian, cloth made of silk, brocade, lace, and many gemstones and jewels.

"See for yourself,“ Jaehaerys and offered one of the books to his father. "Lord Tyrion acquired them in Norvos. They are copied from original works. I thought you might like them. These are old tales from YI TI.“

His father smiled warmly. "I thank you.“

"And this is for you,“ Jaehaerys added, showing Visenya a beautifully carved bow. "It's called a composite bow. The Dothraki use them in battle. Their woman as well. They are light and easy to handle, but very effective. They even use them while riding. It’s unlike anything I have ever seen.“

Visenya’s eyes glowed with wonder. "Using a bow while riding a horse? That is a marvelous idea!“

"But only with my presence,“ Queen Lyanna added with a smile. "For safety reasons.“

"And this is for you, sister,“ Jaehaerys added and offered his brother a dusty tome. "I know how much you enjoy High Valyrian. It's a grammar book with all the different dialects.“

Aemma smiled hesitatingly. "That was not necessary.“

"It was,“ Jaehaerys insisted and ruffled her hair. "You are my sister.“

At last, Jaenaerys waved his hand at the last box. This one was particularly beautiful. It was made of redwood and covered with golden correlations.

His brother had to open the box with a golden key. "Do you want to see?“

"What is it?“ Daenerys asked with a smile, looming over Visenya and Aemma. Even Rhaenys had risen from her feet and was watching their brother with great interest. "Don’t make it so exciting!“

"Patience,“ Jaehaerys replied and finally opened the lit of the box. "It’s worth it. See for yourself.“

A moment of silence fell over them, as they took in the three eggs that lay in the box. They looked like gemstones, each a different color and each perfect in every way.

Aegon’s heart skipped a beat when he sat up and stretched out his hand towards one of the eggs.

It was red and with small black spots here and there. Aegon felt the heat in his fingers, as he brushed it over the rough surface of the egg. It was hot like a kindling flame and there was a pulsing sensation that filled him as he tightened his grip upon the egg.

Yet, there were two more eggs. One was pale white with silver veins curling over the surface and the other one was bright green with a glimmer of blue.

"You can feel it too, don’t you?“ his brother asked Aegon with a smile. "They are alive.“

"Our nephew is hallucinating,“ Viserys jested, but Aegon ignored him. He felt it too and quickly leaned over to touch one of the other eggs. "This one…It feels different.“

He picked it up and handed it to Rhaenys. "You should try it.“

Rhaenys nodded her head and picked the egg from her hands. She held it for a while before, but by the expression on his face, he could tell that she did not have the same kind of experience.

She looked disappointed and handed the egg to Aemma, who quickly handed it to Visenya.

"It’s so heavy,“ his little sister chirped and handed it promptly to Dany, who eyed the pale and silver-veined egg with great interest. She beamed when she held the egg to her chest and cradled it as if it was a babe.

"It’s so warm.“

Jaehaerys picked up the last egg. The green one. "They are frozen in stone, but also alive…it is hard to tell how they came to be like that, but Marwyn has theories. Yet, I think this is a sign, father.“

Their father gave a solemn nod. He was neither smiling nor displeased. There was just a strange and melancholic expression showing on his face.

"The dragon has three heads,“ he whispered in a low voice. "That was what the seers told the Conqueror. That is why he married both his sisters, though he only loved Rhaenys.“

All eyes in the room were now fixed on their father. "So, are you trying to do the same, father?“

Their father laughed. "Oh, no. The truth is, this prophecy can be interpreted in many ways, but it is connected to the Prince that was Promised. That is another story.“

Aegon knew that meant that the conversation was over. So, he didn’t dare to dig further.

"Anyway,“ Jaehaerys added. "It seems the eggs have chosen.“

He looked at Rhaenys and his sister. "I hope you are not angry with me. Perhaps, we can find more dragon eggs in the future.“

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave each party an egg. One of Aerys' offspring (Dany), one for Lyanna's offspring (Jon), one for Elia's offspring (Aegon).


	3. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

Lyanna was glad when she had finally put her two girls two bed. Aemma had always been easy to handle, but Visenya was different. She was never tired, even after running around all day long.

Her oldest son Jaehaerys favoured after both his sisters. He had Aemma’s calm demeanour, but she knew he could lash out when he wanted to.

"You have grown so much,“ Lyanna couldn’t help but say as she took in her grown-up son. He was now nearly as tall as Rhaegar, but his dark hair and face spoke more of his Stark blood than his Targaryen ancestry, which made it all the more surprising that he had found these dragon eggs.

Lyanna had accepted Rhaegar’s prophecies as part of him, but she had never believed them to be true.

"I am no babe anymore, mother,“ her son replied and gently pushed her hand from his cheek. "I have spent two years away from you. I am of age.“

"You will always be a little babe to me,“ Lyanna replied and laughed when he grimaced. "Besides, do not think that being grown-up is such a wonderful experience. With age comes responsibility. I would give much to be a child again.“

"I assume father wants me to go to Harrenhall,“ Jaehaerys replied and looked over to his father, who was seated beside the window, his fingers brushing softly over the silver strings of his harp. "My lands, a crumbling castle and this slimy Castellan. What was his name again, father?“

Rhaegar could obviously tell from Jaehaerys’ tone that he was jesting. „Lord Baelish, Lady Whent’s husband. They say he is a clever man. I cannot complain about him so far, but you may remove him if you wish.“

"I shall,“ Jaehaerys replied. "I have someone else in mind for this position. Lord Tyrion Lannister.“

Rhaegar’s expression told her that he was not pleased. "Lord Tywin Lannister’s exiled son?“

"He is a clever man,“ Jaehaerys insisted. "And without him, we would have never found the records about these dragon eggs stolen by this Elissa Farman.“

"Isn’t he sworn to the Citadel after he married a commoner?“ Lyanna asked. The court had been abuzz with rumours for weeks. "They say they had to flee in the middle of the night.“

"The Lady is still alive. Her name is Tysha and she is indeed a crofter’s daughter. I offered her a place in my home. Perhaps she can work in work in the kitchens. No one knows that she and Lord Tyrion are still together. Lord Tywin had their marriage annulled, but as it happens they have offspring. A daughter named Lanna.“

Lyanna was not surprised by her son’s actions, but she doubted Lord Tywin would like that his exiled son had a wife and a bastard child and would soon be residing with the King’s second son.

"You should be careful, my son,“ Rhaegar replied. "Lord Tywin will not like that.“

Jaehaerys shrugged his shoulders. As if Lord Tywin was nothing more than a fly that needs to be trampled beneath his feet. He had always hidden his insecurities behind sarcasm.

"Lord Tywin is getting old and Lord Tyrion is a friend. Shouldn’t we reward loyalty?“

Rhaegar gave an approving nod. "He did us a great favour. Reward him as you see fit and keep his wife and child hidden. I shall take on Lord Tywin if he tries something, but perhaps you could wait until Viserys has finally celebrated his wedding to Lady Joanna?“

Lady Joanna was Ser Jaime Lannister’s and Lady Lysa Tully’s only living child, a precious girl with golden-auburn hair and green eyes. She was clever too, but smart enough to keep her true thoughts hidden.

Rhaegar had called her a young Cersei Lannister and Rhaella had compared her to a young Joanna Lannister, the girl’s late grandmother. Lyanna was not sure what to think, but she knew that Viserys was very taken with the girl and eager to bed her, despite still holding a certain grudge against the Lannisters for betraying his father.

The old king that was still locked up in Dragonstone. The only one who visited him regularly were also Viserys and Daenerys, but Rhaella tried everything to keep the Princess away from her father. It was part of the reason Rhaella had sent Daenerys to Dorne to be fostered with Rhaenys.

"You have my promise, father,“ Jaehaerys replied.

"My son,“ Rhaegar called after him, his voice taking a harder tone. „There is something else we must speak about. I wanted to delay it, but it is of utmost importance. You are now ten an six and soon ten and seven. It is time for you to marry…now that Aegon is expecting an heir.“

She could tell by her son’s expression that marriage was not something he was interested in. She also wondered if he had perhaps met some pretty girl in Essos.

"Then, I am happy for Aegon,“ Jaehaerys said. „But no, I have not thought about marriage.“

"There is a girl I have in mind…She would be a good match,“ Rhaegar replied. „I have no intention to force you, my son, but I would be pleased if you met with her…to get a picture of her character and whether you could consider marrying her.“

"But it doesn’t have to be her,“ Lyanna assured her son. „You will have a choice….Isn’t that so, Rhaegar?“

"That is so.“

Jaehaerys didn’t seem to care whether he had a choice or not. „Who is the girl?“

"Lady Ysilla Royce,“ Rhaegar explained. "She is a bit older than you, but a good match. She is also from the Vale and would make a good lady of Harrenhall.“

"I have never met her,“ Jaehaerys said and looked a bit unsure. „But I assume you have invited her to Viserys‘ wedding?“

Rhaegar smiled. "Certainly.“

Jaehaerys nodded his head in confirmation. „Then, I shall speak to her.“

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Dany.


	4. Jaehaerys

**Jaehaerys**

He chased his horse along the beach, the sharp wind making his face feel numb. The beach was as dark as the castle that was looming over them with towers that reminded him of black candles. It was Castle Dragonstone, the home of his ancestors and his brother’s seat.

Both of his sisters had been born here and his Aunt Daenerys as well. A terrible storm had wiped out the Targaryen Fleet in one terrible night on the day his Aunt had been born, but now one could see no trace of the damage that had been done in the past.

His Aunt was different. As a child, she had enjoyed teasing him, but now she was so quiet and composed. Jaehaerys had assumed that her time in Dorne would have only added to her previous liveliness.

Her way of dressing had changed as well. For Jaehaerys it was not strange to see women dressed in billowing pants, painted vests, or flowing shawls, but the ladies of Westeros dressed in much more restricting manners.

 _Tight dresses were the newest fashion_ , had been told by his sister. _And with a proper cleavage to accompany them._

Apparently, Aegon’s wife had made this kind of clothing rather popular, much to the pleasure of the unmarried men and the displeasure of his wives.

But then, Dany had always sought freedom. It was also no surprise to him that this was the first thing she had asked him to upon their arrival here.

Not that he minded. He enjoyed spending time with his Aunt and his younger sister Visenya, who was a little slower due to being forced to ride on a small pony which she had dubbed "Fuzz hair.“ The animal was slow and dumb as a brick stone, but mild-mannered and the right kind of mount for a wild girl like his sister, who had nearly broken her neck when she had tried to tame a wild horse at the age of six.

"It’s going to rain,“ Dany said as they reached one of the many smoking mountains that could be found everywhere on Dragonstone. Swathes of smoke were rising into the air and even from the distance, Jaehaerys could feel the heat. "We should ride back or mother will be displeased.“

With mother, she meant Queen Rhaella, his grandmother. "Why? Rain is just rain. It can’t hurt us.“

Visenya had stopped her horse as she had said this and now she was pouting.

"No, but you could catch a cold,“ Dany replied and wheeled her horse around as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Her abilities in horsemanship had only improved during her time in Dorne, but that was no surprise either. Dorne was known for its swift horses and the fact that many of their ladies enjoyed this kind of sport just as much as men. "Your mother would not be pleased.“

Visenya huffed. "As you say, Daenerys.“

Jaehaerys had said nothing. He did not want to fight with his sister when he had not seen her in years.

"So?“ Dany asked him teasingly. "How about a race back?“

The old Jaehaerys would have been annoyed by her behavior, but it was hard to look at his Aunt now and think of her like a naughty little girl.

She had grown into a beautiful girl. There was no doubt about that. In looks, she resembled their grandmother, but her face was a little fuller and her silver hair was a shade darker, more golden than silver. Her eyes were also a deep purple color instead of the dark indigo eyes of his grandmother and father.

Jaehaerys had seen many beautiful women in Essos, a fact that had been unavoidable with traveling companions like his Uncle Viserys and someone like Lord Tyrion Lannister.

"Brother!“ Visenya’s voice called him back to the present. "Are you dreaming?“

Jaehaerys shook his head and could see that Dany had already ridden off.

He sighed and kicked his feet into the sides of his horse, spurring it into a quick gallop.

But it was no use. He had already lost too much time and was not able to catch up with Dany.

"You are very distracted today,“ Dany remarked as she led the horseback to the stables. Her cheeks were deeply flushed and the silver-hair windswept. "What is going on with you?“

Jaehaerys shook his head.

It was true, though. He was distracted by Westeros, a land that felt foreign to him and filled with people who considered him a bastard. Essos had been a different kind of place, where people gave no flying fuck about his name. To them, he had just been the Andal or the Targaryen prince, but most had not given much shit about him, other than some high-ranking fools who hoped to make business with his father.

Another reason was certainly Dany. Now that he was no longer a little boy, but a man and whenever he found himself in presence of pretty ladies he felt the stirrings of a man.

It made him feel foolish. His ancestors had practiced marriages between brothers and sisters, but then he had also grown up with her.

It was confusing to think of it that way.

"Brother!“ Visenya had poked him in the side. "Dany asked you a question!“

Jaehaerys‘ cheeks burned and he smiled back at Dany.

"It feels strange to be back,“ he admitted.

Dany’s smile faded and she nodded her head in agreement. "I feel the same way. It feels good to be back, but at the same time, I miss Dorne. It is so much easier to live there.“

Jaehaerys nodded his head. "I can share that sentiment.“

"Sentiment pentiment!“ his sister snapped annoyingly and pulled on his arm. "We ought to go! Grandmother is waiting!“

Jaehaerys sighed and patted her head. She was always too energetic and unable to sit still. She had already forgotten that she had wanted to continue riding in the rain moments ago.

"I hear you sister!“ Jaehaerys chuckled and allowed her to pull him along, back to the castle.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got it wrong: Next chapter will be Dany and then probably Elia. But Dany appears in this chapter.


	5. Daenerys

**Daenerys**

Dany watched from behind a silken drape as her mother held petitions with Aegon’s bannermen. The last one was Aurane Velaryon, Lord Velaryon’s bastard nephew. Tall and silver-haired, it was hard to ignore his Valyrian ancestry, but in the eyes of the realm, he was still a bastard. Many thought the same about her nephew Jaehaerys.

Dany waited until the conversation was over and then she was finally allowed to leave her hiding place to join her mother.

Queen Rhaella, turned her head and smiled. "You could have joined us, you know.“

Dany shook her head and offered his arm to her mother. The guardsmen at the door opened it for them and together they climbed up the circular staircase to her mother’s solar. Her father’s prison was not far, but at this time of the day he was usually asleep from the tea, the maester gave him to sleep at least a few hours each day.

Dany was glad when she could settle down in a chair and her mother stirred the flames. Dragonstone was a horribly cold place compared to Dorne and she had yet to get used to it again.

"Thank you, mother.“

Queen Rhaella smiled and sat down across her, eying the egg in Dany’s lap. She always kept it close to the brazier, but so far it had not hatched. Perhaps it was a fool's hope.

"I am surprised you are not taking that egg of yours to bed.“

Dany heard the irritation in her mother’s tone of voice. She had even refused to touch the egg when Dany had offered it. She had looked almost afraid.

"It's a precious gift,“ Dany admitted and leaned closer to the flames, holding the egg over it. "And it feels as if it is more than just an egg. It is alive.“

"My grandfather King Aegon thought the same way,“ her mother replied. "He was a dreamer like your brother and he nearly killed us all at Summerhall.“

Dany was startled by her mother’s words. She had never spoken of Summerhall before and she looked very upset.

"How so?“ Dany asked and searched her mother’s face. "I thought it was an accident.“

Her mother's eyes widened then and she covered her mouth. Dany touched her shoulder, but she shook her head in disbelief. "Forgive me, Daenerys. I should not have spoken in such a manner about the dead.“

Dany was disappointed but knew it was no use to prod her mother. She could be as stubborn as Viserys.

Who was just coming through the door, when she opened her mouth again. Viserys was no longer the sullen and easily-annoyed brother of hers but had grown into a tall man with sharp features. He resembled their father, but his smile was all their mother, the only person he seemed to love.

"Do you have to tease me every time,“ he snapped when he laid eyes on Dany’s egg. "Is it not enough that I was not chosen by these frozen stones after all the effort to find them.“

Dany was not fazed by his behavior. He was just excited because of his upcoming nuptials.

That his bride was Lannister was another reason. Their father hated them and he had told Viserys more than once what he thought of Tywin Lannister and his brood.

"You are friendly as ever, brother,“ Dany remarked and pulled the egg close to her chest. When she was a little girl, Viserys used to take away her toys and hide them so she would not bother him. Seeing his ill-mood he feared he might do the same with her egg. "Are you not happy to have such a pretty bride?“

Viserys scoffed. "Half a child and a Lannister. My brother cares nothing about my feelings.“

"The girl is a sweet as summer,“ her mother chided Viserys and touched his arm. "She will be a good wife to you.“

He pulled his hand away but gave their mother a soft smile. "You are too trusting mother. These Lannisters are our enemies. The fact, that Tywin married his daughter to the Stag should have woken our brother from his slumber, but all he cares about is the bloody Wall, his harp and to keep everyone happy as if he fears the world might any moment.“

Dany kept her mouth shut and was quick to slip away. She was sure a quarrel was upon them and she wanted to have nothing to do with it.

Besides, her mother was capable enough to keep Viserys to handle Viserys.

The corridor ahead was empty, safe for the guards to watch out for possible enemies. They bowed their heads lightly, as he passed over the gallery and went to her nephew’s chamber.

There, the guard informed her that he was not there and had gone up to the Chamber of the Painted Table.

Dany sighed at the thought of having to climb even more steps. Her legs ached a little when she finally reached the Chamber of the Painted Table.

She was not surprised that her nephew had come here. He did not like to be around people and no one ever came here. Not even Rhaegar.

Truly, her nephew had changed in appearance, but he was still the gloomy boy she had known. The one that had been afraid of her confused and cruel father.

"Are you hiding from Viserys?“ Dany asked upon her entrance. "I can understand that. He is quite upset, isn’t he? How did you get along with him two long years?“

"I didn’t see him all of the time,“ her nephew replied and turned around. "But he isn’t that bad. He just really hates the Lannisters. I do pity him. Father should have asked his opinion on the matter.“

Dany laughed. "They have been betrothed since she was a baby. Hard to break your promise after such a long time.“

"I am surprised you did not get married to Aegon’s froggy cousin,“ her nephew japed as he made space for her to stand beside him. The stormy sea below looked threatening, but with the egg in her arms, she felt safe and warm and protected. "After all, you are dressing like a Dornish woman and all.“

Dany nodded her head. "I think Quent wanted to marry me, but no more. There is a girl he is sweet on…she is much younger than him and less intimidating.“

"And would you have married him?“ her nephew demanded to know. He sounded almost angry. "Aegon’s froggy cousin…“

Dany shook her head. "I am not particularly interested in getting married any time soon, but I fear my mother has other plans.“

Her nephew did not look surprised. "How so?“

"Well, you have not seen my lavish dress for Viserys‘ wedding. My mother did not spare any costs,“ she replied and smiled up at him. He was now so much taller than her. "What about you? Are you excited to meet the Lady Royce?“

Her nephew grimaced. "I am more excited to get this wedding over with quickly. My mother wants to take me to Winterfell…I have never been there. I also intend to take a good look at Harrenhall before traveling North.“

Dany smiled. "I heard Rhaegar is also going. To visit the Wall. I wish I could come with you. I have never seen Winterfell, but I am sure my mother will want me to remain here to meet the suitors she has chosen for me. It will be quite exhausting.“

Something changed his demeanor at her weak attempt of a jape. "I could ask my mother to let you accompany us. I am sure she will agree.“

Dany clutched her egg tighter to her chest. "I am not sure if this one will appreciate the cold.“

Her nephew laughed. "You will take the egg all the way to Winterfell?“

Dany nodded her head in confirmation. "I cannot risk leaving it alone. It could hatch any moment and then Viserys might try to steal the dragon inside.“

She was laughing as she had said this. She knew that even her brother would not be as stupid as to steal a dragon, but she enjoyed making fun of Viserys.

"I watch my egg all the time,“ her nephew replied. "But it is no use. Nothing changes. I think just having it is not enough. Marwyn thinks so as well.“

"Marwyn is a crazy old man,“ Dany replied. "Mother says so. She was very upset when Rhaegar spoke about him.“

"They say the same about your father,“ her nephew threw back. "But he was even a king.“

Dany frowned at that, though she was not angry with her nephew. She knew what her father was, but she didn’t like it when people spoke ill about him.

"You are right. My father is crazy, but usually, the crazy people are the ones who make the most interesting of discoveries, no?“

When her nephew smiled, she knew she had won this argument.

"You are twisting my words against me,“ he said and laughed properly this time. "You haven’t changed one bit, Dany!“

…


	6. Elia

**Elia**

The wedding feast of Prince Viserys and Princess Joanna Lannister had taken its good time. The High Septon had murmured his way through the ceremony and by the sixth blessing even Elia had nearly fallen asleep.

Now, clapping filled the the Great Sept of Baelor, though the groom couldn’t have looked anymore miserable. Viserys Targaryen had a pretty pride, but his displeasure for the Lannisters spoiled any potential love he could have ever held for the girl.

Her own son, seemed just as unhappy, though he was much better at hiding it than Prince Viserys. He smiled whenver Margaery Tyrell’s golden eyes fell upon him and she also had no doubt that he was looking foward to being father, but that didn’t mean his heart felt the same way.

Elia knew better than anyone that Aegon had hoped to marry someone else, namely his sister Rhaenys. Seeing her go had been a hard blow for Aegon and by sending her to Dorne she had wanted to prevent such entanglements.

Well, the heart wants what the heart wants. Rhaegar’s marriage to Lyanna Stark had proven that. Luckily, Rhaenys was not as foolish as her brother and had kept her distance to her brother. That she had a baby by her new husband had helped as well. It was easier to find love for one’s husband through the existence of children.

She hoped with all her heart that Aegon would feel the same way once his babe is born.

"You were so quiet today, mother,“ Rhaenys said later during the grand feast. "Are you not in the mood for weddings?“

Elia smiled and shook her head. "That is not really the reason.“

She leaned closer to Rhaenys, so no one could hear them. "The presence of Cersei Lannister is enough reason to be in an ill-mood.“

Rhaenys laughed. "Cersei can be bad, but it cannot be helped, mother. She is after all my mother-in-law and you even share a grandchild.“

"Speaking of family,“ Elia added and jerked her head at Steffon Baratheon, who was sharing a dance with his sister. "Your husband is a good dancer. Much better than your father.“

"That does not surprise me,“ Rhaenys said. "Grandmother told me that father rarely showed interest in anything, but his books. He couldn’t even hold a sword until he was ten. That’s when he suddenly decided to become a warrior.“

"I heard about the tale,“ Elia said and jerked her head at the dance floor once more. "But it seems his son is a much better dancer than we thought possible.“

Rhaenys craned her neck to get a better look at the dancefloor. Lyanna’s oldest son was sharing his sixth dance that night. Elia had seen him share two with his sister Aemma, one with his intended bride, but three with his aunt. It was telling.

"It seems Jaehaerys learned quite a bit in Essos,“ Rhaenys said with a knowing smile. "And Daenerys has not fallen for Quent’s charm.“

Elia shrugged her shoulders. That had never been the queen’s plan anyway.

"But I doubt Rhaegar wants to see the two wed,“ Elia pointed out. "There is no political gain to be found in such a match.“

"I disagree,“ Rhaenys replied. „It would please our uncle, no? It would keep my brother from gaining a powerful match. The Royce’s are not the Lords of the Vale, but they can easily muster 6000 men-at-arms. Not that I think my brother would ever attempt to usurp Aegon, but we cannot know Lord Royce’s intentions. I heard he is quite the ambitious man.“

Elia nodded her head. „You make a good point, but I doubt Rhaegar will care.“

"But Lyanna will,“ Rhaenys pointed out. „She will convince father.“

"Perhaps…,“ Elia began, but their exchange was interrupted by Aegon’s presence. He was grinning at Rhaenys like a fool, but Elia was faster than his mouth.

"My son,“ she said rather abruptly. "Would you dance with me?“

Aegon looked as if Elia had slapped him over the face, but he recovered faster than expected.

"Of course,“ he said and offered his hand. "Let us dance, mother.“

Elia smiled and allowed him to lead the way. It had been a long time ago, that she had last danced, but if it kept Aegon away from his married sister it was worth a handful of broken toes.

Her fears were unnecessary, for Aegon proved capable enough. The cheerful music helped as well.“

"You have taken some lessons, have you not?“ Elia asked her son, who didn’t seem at all pleased to dance with his mother.

"Marge made me practice,“ he replied, his gaze flickering back to Rhaenys. "I got better.“

"Much better,“ Elia praised him, though she doubted that is what he had wanted to hear. "Much better.“

The dance did not last long and Elia was glad to return to her seat. Dancing was exhausting to her, though she had enjoyed it more than her son.

Good was also that Aegon had not made another attempt to dance with Rhaenys, who had long found herself another partner. Lyanna’s son Prince Jaehaerys.

With them were also Lyanna’s other two girls, who had mostly danced with each other. Elia liked them both as if they were her own. The one with the Valyrian features was a naughty little girl that reminded her of Rhaenys while the younger one was quiet and weepy like Aegon had been at that age.

They twirled around each other madly until Lyanna had dragged them to the dance floor to make them drink some watered juice.

"You two are sweating like pigs,“ Lyanna chided them. "You are going to catch a cold in these light dresses.“

"I will not dance anymore,“ Aemma replied obediently and sat down, taking small sips from her cup. "I promise."

Visenya was not so easily satisfied. She also demanded a piece of cake and a piece of fruit. It ended a quarrel between Lyanna, who quickly pulled the girl out of the hall to calm her down.

It was then, that Cersei Lannister decided to grace Elia with her presence.

"What a troublesome, child,“ she remarked to Elia and sat down beside her without any invitation on Elia’s side. "But I am not surprised. That must be the Northern blood. They are all barbarians.“

Elia craned her neck to look at Cersei. She was still as beautiful as she remembered. Golden-haired and green-eyed as she was she certainly deserved the name that had been given to her during her first years at court. The Light of the West.

And even now, after three children, she had not lost her presence. What Robert Baratheon thought of his bride, she couldn't say, for he had sent his son in his stead, but their marriage had been a great uproar.

Rhaegar had accepted it because he had wanted no further troubles with Lord Lannister, but Elia had only felt relief when Rhaenys had wed Robert Baratheon’s son.

She just hoped these bonds of marriage would be enough to keep them united.

Well, sadly it also meant that she had to associate with Cersei Lannister.

"Children are difficult,“ Elia replied politely. "I doubt your children are always quiet.“

Cersei Lannister feigned a smile. "Well, I thought…,“ she began, but Elia cut her off.

"That I dislike Lyanna Stark?“ Elia asked and laughed. "Well, it would be a lie if I said I was pleased about my husband’s plans, but she has grown on me over the last years. Unlike others, she never desired more than she was given. I cannot say the same about others at court.“

Elia had looked directly at Cersei as she had said this. She had been trying to make a point.

Cersei Lannister must have understood her words, for her smile was as tense as the rest of her body. She had quickly risen back to her feet and was now holding tightly on her silken skirt.

"Well, at least my husband didn’t humiliate me by crowning another woman,“ Cersei Lannister replied icily. "I was just trying to be polite, for old time’s sake.“

Elia smiled and lifted her fan to hide her smile. „Well, at least my husband has not fucked half of the Stormlands.“

Cersei’s angry and pale face told her that she had won this argument. The golden-haired lady simply bowed her head and left without another word…

It was then that Lady Lyanna returned in the company of a pacified Visenya.

When she noticed Elia’s smiling face, Lady Lyanna wrinkled her brows in confusion.

"Did I miss something?“

Elia laughed. "Nothing, Lyanna. I just had a very engrossing conversation with Lady Cersei Lannister.“

…

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have weekly updates.


End file.
